helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuda Kei
Yasuda Kei (保田圭, born December 6, 1980 in Futtsu,Chiba, Japan) is a Japanese singer, musician, and actress formerly under UP-FRONT PROMOTION's Hello! Project. She was member and sub-leader of Morning Musume. Yasuda, along with Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka, were the second generation of singers to be recruited into Morning Musume. She's a part of Dream Morning Musume. Biography 1998 In 1998, she, along with Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka, were chosen to be a part of the second generation of singers to be recruited into Morning Musume. After the second generation joined, Morning Musume went on to produce one album and three more singles until Fukuda Asuka decided to graduate to further pursue her studies. Yasuda was given almost all of Fukuda's lines in future performances of these early songs. She had also collaborated with other Morning Musume members in special projects during these early days. One of the more notable ones was when she co-wrote and co-sang with Abe Natsumi the song "Sanpo" for a radio contest. It became wildly popular and a petition was circulated to make it an official single, though that never did happen. 2001 Yasuda and Ichii sang a particularly catchy duet known as "Otome no Shinrigaku" (Girl's Psychology) for Morning Musume's second album. In response to the popularity, Tsunku decided to group them together with the third generation member, Goto Maki to create Morning Musume subgroup Petitmoni (also known as Pucchimoni) in 2001. Their first single, "Chokotto LOVE", has sold over a million copies since its release date. After Ichii graduated from Morning Musume and Petitmoni, fourth generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi was placed into the subgroup. Yasuda had taken on the role of leader of Petitmoni and the group continued to produce three singles and an album. After Morning Musume's then-leader Nakazawa Yuko graduated in 2001, Yasuda (who was the oldest member of the group at the time) became a co-leader along with Iida Kaori. 2003 Yasuda graduated in mid-2003, to concentrate on an acting career. At the same time when Morning Musume's 6th generation became full-fledged members. Tsunku commented that this one-time sixteen-member formation will be the largest Morning Musume will ever be. During her graduation concert, Yasuda sang a remixed rock version of "Never Forget", which was also Fukuda's graduation song. Additionally, as a special gift, Tsunku gave Yasuda a CD of her own soloist version of "AS FOR ONE DAY", her last single with Morning Musume. Following Yasuda's graduation, Iida was given the title of leader of Morning Musume and Yaguchi was given the title of sub-leader. Petitmoni's leadership was handed over to Yoshizawa, and two members were added (fifth generation Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto and Coconuts Musume's Ayaka Kimura) and Goto was removed. This new line up of Petitmoni never had another release, but a few of their songs were featured on compilation albums. 2004 Yasuda is still in Hello! Project after graduation and has acted in dramas outside of H!P. Within H!P, she has collaborated with Nakazawa Yuko and other H!P artists on 2 Folk Songs albums, performed and MCed in Abe's first solo concert, sang backup for Goto Maki's single "Daite Yo! Please Go On," and had hosted Morning Musume's weekly TV show Hello! Morning until Ishikawa Rika took that position. Yasuda had participated in the H.P. All Stars single "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!" and the Puripuri Pink shuffle unit. Puripuri Pink was a new type of shuffle unit, since it was the first unit to feature graduated Morning Musume members, who were usually not included in the shuffles. During a promotional appearance on Utaban in 2004, Yasuda revealed that she has been learning psychology, how to play golf, how to play the flute, and also that she is pursuing a career in the theater. 2007 In August 2007, she acted with Kimura Ayaka in the Otona no Mugicha play Chigaimasu Sisters. 2009 On March 31, 2009, Yasuda graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of the H!P Elder Club. On May 25, 2009, she took the photos for the Hello! Pro Eggs photobook that would be sold in June at the Shinjin Kouen ~Nakano STEP~ concert. http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/096news.php On September 21, 2009, Kei had to have surgery to remove her tonsilshttp://www.oricon.co.jp/news/confidence/69292/full/. On her blog she revealed that she has had chronic tonsillitis since the time of her debut and and as a result has gotten fevers since thenhttp://ameblo.jp/kei-yasuda/entry-10346847689.html. 2010 In September of 2010, She joined the unit Afternoon Musume with 7 of her fellow OG members. On September 8, 2010, it was announce that Yasuda along with Abe Natsumi and Kusumi Koharu will be in a stage play titled Abe Naikaku. The play is about the prime minister and politics. The performances starting and lasting from December 22-27 of the same year. 2011 On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Yasuda was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releasing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1", on April 20, 2011. On April 11, 2011, It was announced that her and two other Dream Morning Musume members Yaguchi Mari and Nakazawa Yuko will be holding casual dinner shows on both Osaka and Tokyo. 2012 Yasuda, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sudo Maasa will perform in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15, 2012. Profile *'Name': Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *'Nickname': Kei-chan, Kemeko, "Aunty", Yasuda-daimyoujin (Yasuda-high-priestess) *'Birth Date': December 6, 1980 (age 31) *'Birth Place': Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 158.5 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Sagitarrius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **1998-05-03: Member **2003-05-05: Graduated Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Measurements': 30,26,35 *'Assets': Voice, humor *'Hobbies': Enjoying movies, drawing, organizing photos/photography, and kanji drills *'Special skills': Playing electronic organ, flute, and saxophone *'Favorite colors': Red, pink *'Favorite flowers': Roses, margarets, sunflowers *'Favorite seasons': Summer because I like the seas and the festivals <3 *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, soft roe, kimchee, nattou/soba, chocolate *'Disliked food': Shallots, milk, cheesecake *'Favorite movies': Pulp Fiction, Charlie's Angels, Schindler's List, etc. *'Favorite words': Going my way, love *'Favorite song': Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana *'Favorite childhood song': "Red Shoes" *'Favorite Part of Japan': Tokyo *'Game played when a child': Red Rover. *'Admirable Japanese person': My mother because she is a really good mom, I hope to be like her when I become a mother someday *'Image of Japan': A pure one (i.e. Japanese food, kimonos, ect) *'Best part about being in Morning Musume': I was able to give my best in many ways and meet many people *'If never part of Morning Musume': I'd be married by now (you get married quick in the country) *'Message to the world': Reduce the traffic! (in Tokyo mostly) *'Hello! Project Group:' ** Morning Musume (1998-2003) * Subgroup: ** Petitmoni (1999-2002) * Concert Unit: ** Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) ** Elder Club (2006-2009) * Shuffle Unit: ** Kiiro 5 (2000) ** 10-nin Matsuri (2001) ** Odoru 11 (2002) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) ** Puripuri Pink (2005) *'Current Units:' **Afternoon Musume (2010- ) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-) **M-Line (2009-Present) Trivia *Yasuda is skilled in several musical instruments, including the saxophone and the piano. *She has made several appearances on TV and in concert accompanying herself or others. *Yasuda attended Kimitsu Shogyo (Commercial) High School in Futtsu City, Chiba Prefecture, but dropped out to pursue her dreams in the entertainment industry. *She worked in a McDonald's restaurant in her hometown, until 1998 *She is the third oldest girl to join Morning Musume and the oldest to join under normal circumstances (Fujimoto Miki of the 6th generation was added to Morning Musume after failing the 4th generation audition and was brought back as a soloist before being added, and 8th generation member Junjun was added after an audition that was not even known by the members of the group themselves.) * She was famously known as the "grandma" of Morning Musume, and is the frequent target of jokes from TV hosts and other members. * As of 2005, Yasuda is the only graduated member of Morning Musume not to have a solo career. * Is best friends with Yaguchi Mari. *Had a youkai Yasuda Doll made for her on Utaban. *She is the third former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko and the second being Goto Maki. *Appears in the TV Drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen together with Iida Kaori as the'' Devil Sisters.'' Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Summer Night Town * Daite HOLD ON ME! * Memory Seishun no Hikari * Manatsu no Kousen * Furusato * LOVE Machine * Koi no Dance Site * Happy Summer Wedding * I WISH * Ren'ai Revolution 21 * The☆Peace! * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY Dream Morning Musume * Shining Butterfly H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Some Songs Sang Solo Uta Doki! *''Ihoujin'' (Strange) *''Ai no memory'' *''Tentou Mushi No Samba'' * Oyoge! Taiyakikun '' * ''Aijin * Anata * Tori no Uta * Sayonara no Mukou Gawa * Mirai Yosouzu II * Joukyou Monogatari * Kazarijanai no yo Namida wa '' * ''Manatsu no Dekigoto (accompanied by Hirayama Miki) * Goodbye My Love (accompanied by Hirayama Miki) * Young Man (with Yaguchi Mari) * Genki wo Dashite (with Yaguchi Mari) * Moshimo Piano ga Hiketanara (accompanied Takayama Gen) * Tabi no Yado (accompanied by Takayama Gen) * Imouto (accompanied by Takayama Gen) * Shiretoko Ryojou (accompanied by Inaba Akira) * Wakarete Mo Suki Na Hito (Encore) (accompanied by Horiuchi Takao) * Fushigi na Peach Pie (with Abe Natsumi) * Ano Subarashii Ai wo Mou Ichido (with Goto Maki accompanied by Sugita Jirou) * Shirube Nai Tabi (accompanied by Inaba Akira) Hello! Days ;Vol.6 *''The Rose'' ;Vol.12 (Kemeko no Heya) *''Senkou Hanabi'' *''Kingyo Hanabi'' (with Yaguchi Mari) ''Other'' * Never Forget *''Best Friend'' *''Sanpo'' (with Abe Natsumi) *''Cutey Honey'' Works Movies *1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) TV Dramas *2004 Tokio-chichi he no Dengon (トキオ 父への伝言) *2005 Nijyuushi no Hitomi (二十四の瞳) *2007 Sousa Ikka - Ken atari han, Takako no manako (捜査一課･見当たり班　鷹子の眼) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2004 Rashomon ~Onnatachi no Maboroshi~ (羅生門～女たちのまぼろし～) *2006 Natsu no Yoru no Yume (夏ノ夜ノ夢; Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream") *2006 Otona no Mugicha Dai kyu hai me Kouen "Nemurenaito" (大人の麦茶第九杯目公演「ネムレナイト」) *2006 MAMA LOVES mambo IV *2010.10.07 Life is SHOWTIME! (人生はショータイム！) *2010.12.22-27 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ Radio *2000-2003 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Publications Photobooks Solo *2002.03.02 圭 (Kei) Groups * 1999-09-25 モーニング娘。2集 (Morning Musume 2 Shuu) * 2000-12-?? Hamilton Island * 2001-04-?? プッチモニ Photo Book (Petitmoni Photo Book) * 2002-03-?? Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume * 2002-03-28 モーニング娘。ゴナゴト フォトブック (Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook) * 2003-05-25 モーニング娘。5周年記念メモリアルPHOTO BOOK (Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial PHOTO BOOK) Honorary Titles External Links & References * Official Profile * Official Blog (Japanese) * English Translation of Official Blog * Yasuda Kei Support Site * Yasuda Kei Official Fan-club (Japanese) * Official Picture Thread Category:Morning Musume Category:2nd Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Elder Club Category:Kiiro 5 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1980 births Category:1998 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Chiba Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Soloist Category:M-Line Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:Blood type A Category:Petitmoni Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:December births Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Yasuda Kei Photobooks Category:Yasuda Kei Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:2nd Generation shows in Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Pocky Girls Category:Afternoon Musume